


Heaven and Hell

by ruskarmelita



Category: Lucifer (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adjacent Non-con Elements, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Based on Lucifer (Netflix), Belly Kink, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Demon Deals, Dom/sub, Dominant Anakin Skywalker, Eventual HEA, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, First Time, Forbidden Love, Heaven & Hell, Large Cock, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Rough Sex, Smut, Soul Selling, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Anakin Skywalker, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruskarmelita/pseuds/ruskarmelita
Summary: One of them is an Angel.The other is a Demon.By the laws of Heaven and Hell, the two species can never have a romantic relationship; it's forbidden. And yet, the two are constantly meeting and are drawn to each other, despite the fact that they are enemies. They can't help but fight, but each wish that they could have something more and defy the rules. Then one day one of them snaps and everything changes.Modern AU, based on the TV series Lucifer.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 86
Kudos: 329
Collections: Obikin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amidnightlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidnightlove/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at writing Obikin (so be gentle) and I wanted to gift it to the person that piqued my interested at their relationship. 
> 
> I know this is quite different from my other works so if you're not into it then please disregard it.
> 
> This prompt was taken from one of the writing forums. With that in mind, I hope you enjoy this.

_Never in the history of God’s creation, was Heaven and Hell ever supposed to be mixed. It was an all known rule, one no one dared to defy so as to not incur the wrath of the Almighty Father. To do so was to risk losing it all._

  
  


“Fancy meeting you here.”

Obi-Wan whirled in his chair to find none other than his nemesis looking down at him, leaning his body over the bar as the two were surrounded by loud noises and bodies of people swarming the nightclub the two were currently in. 

Anakin Skywalker (the name he picked as his alias) was standing in all his beautiful and deadly glory, smiling devilishly at the other man as he snapped his fingers at the bartender for a drink, never leaving his eyes off Obi-Wan. 

“I can’t say the same,” Obi-Wan responded, taking a sip of his brandy.

“And why is that?” Anakin faked a heartbroken pout, sliding in next to the empty spot by the bar right next to Obi-Wan. 

“Usually when you’re around, that means you are here to mess up _my_ plans,” Obi-Wan responded, giving the other man a side glance. 

“You mean your God’s plans?” Anakin sneered, his eyes flashing an amber color for just a second but it was gone with a blink of an eye. 

“You know what I mean,” Obi-Wan responded, sighing as he looked down at his watch.

“Well then, who is it this time?” Anakin turned around to sweep his gaze across the nightclub. “Is it someone with a broken heart? That couple over there perhaps? Or maybe a drug addict? I’ve seen quite a few shooting up cocaine on my way here.”

“None of your business,” Obi-Wan snapped, growing quite tired of the other man. “Find something else to do.”

“I already did,” Anakin snapped his gaze back to Obi-Wan, shooting him another grin. “I’m here to mess up your God’s plans. I’m a Demon after all, that’s _my_ job.”

“Go to Hell,” Obi-Wan raised himself from his seat, throwing a few dollars on the counter as a tip to the bartender before heading towards the back of the nightclub, all too aware that the damn Demon was following him behind.

He made it to the outside of the men’s bathroom, finding exactly what he was looking for. Or rather _who_. A middle-aged man, looking quite intoxicated and barely able to support himself on his feet as he caged in a rather terrified young woman, groping her in all the wrong places.

“Please stop,” the woman begged, but her voice was drowned by the loud music, their position hidden from the view of others in the dark corner of the hallway. No one would spare them even a glance.

“Ohh, that’s quite a find,” Anakin’s voice sounded rather excited as he came to the stop next to Obi-Wan. “Are you going to influence his mind? Tell him that he shouldn’t be doing this? _Or would you let him have his fun?_ ” his voice turned into a growl, a feral look crossing over his face. 

“You know what I’ll do,” Obi-Wan replied, all too familiar with the Demon’s antics. They’ve been doing it for centuries, always fighting, always trying to mess up each other’s assigned jobs dictated by Heaven and Hell. It was a never ending cycle. 

“Quite boring,” the Demon huffed and then directed his flaming gaze at Obi-Wan. “I won’t let you have this one, my dear Angel.”

Obi-Wan shot him a glare and then with a wave of his hand froze over time, his Angel wings finally sprouting from his shoulder blades as he slammed the Demon with all his might against the wall. 

“I won’t let you interfere this time,” he growled, pressing his elbow against the Demon’s neck, trapping Anakin with his body.

The Demon only laughed, unbothered by the enraged Angel even the slightest. “You’re an Angel. You can’t possibly kill a Demon. You know that,” his hot breath ghosted over Obi-Wan’s face.

“But I can certainly hurt you enough to render you immobile,” Obi-Wan replied, hardening his wings and preparing for a strike. 

“I don’t think so,” and the next moment it was Obi-Wan who was slammed against the wall, the impact knocking the wind out of him as the Demon trapped him with his body, grabbing Obi-Wan’s wrists with one hand and trapping them above his head while Anakin’s other hand settled firmly on Obi-Wan’s neck, pressing his clawed fingers into the Angel’s flesh.

“You’re weaker than me,” the Demon hissed, his features morphing from the young man he liked to pose walking amidst humans into that of a Demon, his eyes glowing with amber fire, his face scowled as he bared his long canines, glinting in the lowlights of the nightclub. 

Obi-Wan hissed, struggling against the Demon’s hold. “Don’t try it,” Anakin’s voice was low, his eyes searing Obi-Wan’s skin with their intense glare. “You know you can’t escape this.”

“Let me go,” Obi-Wan protested, all too aware of the heat radiating off the Demon’s body. 

“No,” Anakin’s voice took a different tone, his eyes darkening as he gazed at Obi-Wan. “I quite like it where you are now. In my grasp,” he leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against Obi-Wan’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. “At my mercy.”

Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath, his pulse quickening as the Demon let go of his neck, instead trailing his clawed fingers down his chest, teasing the Angel with his movements as he watched Obi-Wan struggle in his hold. It was quite amusing to watch. Obi-Wan’s reaction never failed to amaze him.

“What would God think if I broke his favorite toy?” Anakin whispered, trailing his tongue down Obi-Wan’s neck, sucking on the skin and leaving marks in his wake. 

“Please stop,” Obi-Wan begged. 

“Now you sound just like these humans,” the Demon growled, nipping at the junction where Obi-Wan’s pulse was hammering with renewed intensity.

Obi-Wan failed to mask a sound leaving his lips, startling Anakin as he raised his head to give Obi-Wan a surprised look. 

“I never knew you could make such a noise,” he grinned, licking his lips, noticing how Obi-Wan followed his tongue with his eyes. “I wonder what other noises you can make. Would you sound just like these humans? Or would you call out your God’s name while I mercilessly fuck you?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes flashed with anger. “You will do no such thing,” he hissed and then used his wings to push himself against the wall with enough force to dislodge himself from the Demon’s hold.

Anakin laughed, a feral sound that sent goosebumps down Obi-Wan’s spine. “My dear Angel, you’re so quite predictable. How many times are we going to play this game of yours?”

“This is not a game,” Obi-Wan hissed. “You’re the one who started this.”

“And you’re the one who never learns the lesson,” Anakin shrugged his shoulders. 

“Leave,” Obi-Wan’s hold on the world was waning, the time slowly unfreezing around them.

Anakin’s smile turned feral. “If you really wish so,” and before Obi-Wan could stop him, the Demon pushed aside the drunken man, slamming him into the wall with such force that he cracked the man’s skull, rendering him dead in seconds.

The time resumed back and the Demon was gone. The scream of the woman was the only proof that Anakin was truly here, one single black feather falling down by Obi-Wan’s feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way familiar with all the Demon's names and their roles in Hell, but humour me and pretend that this is an AU of the Demon world and that Satan roams the streets of human's world looking like an average (very _hot_ ) looking male alongside Lucifer (who is doing his own hellish things :p). 
> 
> And thus, I present to you the second chapter. Enjoy ~

He saw him first. That beautiful Angel of his. Walking through the crowded nightclub, his eyes roaming through the place, seeking something. Or rather _someone_. He already knew who it was the Angel was searching for. So he smirked, signaled for the beautiful woman servicing the drinks to bring him another glass of Lucifer’s Gold, a blend of Scotch whisky and Kentucky bourbon, and eased himself into the cushions of the couch off in the corner of the nightclub, relaxing in the company of three beautiful women who were sitting next to him. It didn’t take long for the Angel to finally take notice of him, striding towards him with a purposeful gait, glaring daggers into his skin as he hid his own face in the locks of one of the women, licking at the nape of her neck.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s voice was impatient when he finally stopped at his booth.

He lifted his head, shooting Obi-Wan a smug smile. “Well, hello there, handsome,” his smile only grew when he noticed Obi-Wan’s expression, a slight flush coloring his cheeks. “What brings you here?”

Obi-Wan shot him an irritated look, his gaze sweeping across the other company present at the booth. 

“Ah,” Anakin smirked and then straightened himself in his seat, motioning with his hand towards Obi-Wan. “Ladies, this is Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, these are three Brittany’s. Perhaps you’d like to join us for their charming company, my old friend?”

“I’ll pass,” Obi-Wan shot him another irritated look. 

“See, this is why you’re always so grumpy,” Anakin replied, sipping on his newly brought drink, shooting Obi-Wan another wicked grin. “You need to learn how to relax sometimes. Loosen up, enjoy the things Earth has to offer. These humans are quite entertaining.”

“Will you stop this,” Obi-Wan hissed, and then as an afterthought added in a more subdued tone. “I need your help.”

“Oh, do you?” Anakin sneered, flashing his teeth in the dim light of the nightclub. 

“I’ll meet you outside whenever you decide you’ve had enough fun,” and then Obi-Wan disappeared, leaving Anakin glaring after him as he finished his drink in one go.

“Well then, fun is over,” he announced, raising himself from the couch, turning his attention back to the three women watching him. “It’s been a pleasure. Until next time,” and then followed after the retreating figure of Obi-Wan as he disappeared through the back end of the nightclub. 

He found Obi-Wan standing with his back pressed against the wall of the building, the night air feeling quite refreshing on his skin in the middle of Los Angeles’s fall.

“Well then, what is it?” he shut the door behind him, narrowing his eyes as he closely regarded the other man.

“I’m afraid we have a problem,” Obi-Wan started, sighing as he broke off from the wall and turned his gaze towards the Demon.

“ _We_?” Anakin repeated, his face morphing into a mocked expression of surprise. “There was never ‘we’ before.”

“Well, now there is,” Obi-Wan hissed, squaring Anakin with his own leveled gaze. “There have been reports of rogue Demons running around these parts of the city.”

“Not my problem,” Anakin shrugged.

“It is your problem,” Obi-Wan was now right next to him. “You’re a Satan, for God’s sake—”

“Don’t bring your God into this,” Anakin hissed, towering over the Angel by at least a shoulder height. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed. “I cannot allow these demons to cause havoc in this world. It is my job to protect these humans from the darkness of evil.”

“Well then, go ahead,” he wasn’t even sure why Obi-Wan dragged him all the way out here to inform him of what the Angel’s job was. He was all too familiar with it.

“I can’t do this alone,” Obi-Wan’s voice turned an octave higher. 

The Demon sneered. “Are you actually asking _me_ to help _you_?”

“That is precisely what I’m asking of you,” Obi-Wan replied, meeting the Demon’s searing gaze head on.

“You must be joking,” Anakin laughed, one void of any emotion. “When have you ever seen an Angel and a Demon working _together_?”

“I haven’t,” Obi-Wan agreed. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t now.”

Anakin’s eyes flashed, a threatening growl escaping his lips as his face morphed into an angry scowl. “Don’t ever entertain such a _foolish_ idea ever again,” he hissed. 

Now it was Obi-Wan’s turn to scowl, something akin to defiance crossing over his face. “Yet you’re the one always spewing some nonsense about us _fucking_.”

The Demon roared, his eyes burning an amber color in the dead of the night. “If that is your way of offering your soul to me, then I’d gladly take it from you.”

They stared at one another for a long moment, both harshly breathing, their breaths mingling in the cool air of the night, their gazes locked, neither of them willing to break this tense silence. 

It was Obi-Wan who finally broke the tense moment. “Forget it,” he stepped away, shaking his head, some of the auburn locks falling on his face. “I didn’t think that coming to you in the first place would work anyways.”

“You thought right,” Anakin sneered. 

“Right,” Obi-Wan gave him an impassive look and then with a whirl of the wind disappeared from his eyes, leaving Anakin all alone, brooding in silence as he stared at the empty spot.

___

He couldn’t fall asleep that night. Tossing and turning, staring at the ceiling in his bed, even after having several glasses of bourbon, and spending the rest of the night in the company of the beautiful women. He felt unsettled, and with a heavy sigh and impatient thrust of the bed covers, he was soon standing fully clothed on the edge of the balcony, his Demon eyes seeking out the disturbance he felt in the air. He smelled blood. Angel’s blood. 

His thoughts drifted to Obi-Wan, clenching the railing of the balcony in his grip as he gritted his teeth. There was no way in Hell that Obi-Wan was in danger, yet he couldn’t help but stop and think of the Angel’s words earlier that night. There were indeed rogue Demons that escaped from Hell, all thanks to Lucifer, that were causing havoc in this City of Angels and he couldn’t deny that their presence was starting to interfere with his own fun. He had to deal with them his own way. He was a fucking Satan after all. 

So he spread his own wings and took a plight down below, cruising through the still air of the night as he sought out his prey. His sight was better at night, his eyes glowing as he searched for the vermins crowding the streets, his senses heightened as he transformed into a full Demon.

There. He could hear something. In the distance, what appeared to be an abandoned storage facility next to the docking port. He plunged down, shooting through the hole in the roof, silently landing on his feet as he crouched down, seeking out the enemy. He could definitely smell blood and the whiff of it was much stronger here.

He heard voices, and then a whimper. He rounded the corner, walking around the abandoned crates, the shadows of the night providing him with good coverage. He found them, at least a dozen of Demons, all gathered around something laying on the floor. He couldn’t see what it was until he stepped in their line of sight. 

His eyes widened. 

And then in a blink of an eye, he was tearing through the horde of Demons, growling and yelling in inhuman tones as he clawed through their forms, his mins hazed by rage, his eyes unseeing as he craved their blood. He didn’t let a single one of them escape, making sure to kill every last of them, his hands and face covered in the Demons’ blood as he finally stood all alone in the center of the abandoned place amidst all the corpses. 

He wanted _more_ . He wanted to kill _more_. He could smell another distinct smell of blood, something very delicious, and he licked his lips. He was forgetting something but he couldn’t remember what. He was so fixated on that smell—

A cough, and then a ragged intake of breath, and his eyes snapped to the form laying on the ground, covered in its own blood. But even the night could not hide the distinct color of the Angel’s auburn hair, now soaked in the pool of red liquid steadily growing larger around the crumpled form. 

_Obi-Wan._

He was by the Angel’s side in seconds, kneeling over his form as he gently tried to turn Obi-Wan over on his back to assess the injuries. He was coated in Angel’s blood, the liquid seeping through his clothes but he hardly cared or paid any attention as he stared at Obi-Wan’s pale face.

“You actually… came…” Obi-Wan wheezed, prying his eyes open to give Anakin a weak smile before he started to violently cough, snapping Anakin out of his own stupor.

“What the hell did you do?” he hissed, looking over Obi-Wan’s mangled body. “How did they best you— why didn’t you use your powers?”

Obi-Wan did not reply, too weak from loss of blood to give Anakin a response. Anakin didn’t have to wait for long, he soon found the reason why Obi-Wan was so out of it, on the verge of dying as he was literally bleeding out to death.

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” he hissed, finding a discarded Demon’s blade laying by Obi-Wan’s side. This explained why Obi-Wan wasn’t healing. The blade was poisonous to his kind, deadly if used on vital points. And from the looks of it, they got Obi-Wan at his side, right through his abdominal cavity, inflicting severe damage to his insides. Obi-Wan didn't have long.

“Why the hell did you go here by yourself?” Anakin found himself screaming. “You _knew_ you were outnumbered.”

“I… told you… “ Obi-Wan wheezed. “It was… my job…”

“Stupid, foolish Angel,” he hissed through his clenched teeth.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s eyes were glazed, sweat covering his forehead as he struggled for breaths. “I—I’m sorry—”

“Shut up,” Anakin growled as he tore Obi-Wan’s now blood soaked shirt to pieces, his gaze briefly scanning over the Angel’s perfect body now marred by his own blood until his gaze settled on the wound. He had to act quickly.

“Don’t waste… your powers on me…” Obi-Wan rasped, his consciousness slipping from his own grasp.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Anakin repeated and then sprouted his own wings from his backside, staring at the Angel’s face for a brief moment before he made up his mind. He plucked one of the feathers from his wing, wincing slightly as he did so, and then with trembling hands placed it on top of Obi-Wan’s wound, watching as the feather slowly lighted up, sealing the deadly wound as it absorbed into the Angel’s skin. 

He didn’t want to waste another minute in this place. He picked up Obi-Wan’s body in his hands, feeling much more lighter than he ever imagined it being and then with a flail of his wings, lifted to the skies, cradling the Angel close to his chest as he carried him to his safe place.

___

It took a while for Obi-Wan to regain his consciousness but when he did he found two things out of place. One, that he was laying in someone else’s bed in the unknown surroundings. And two, that he was undeniably unclothed and quite frankly very much nude, his body covered by a thick sheet of a plush bed cover that kept him nice and warm.

His head was still throbbing, the nightmares of the night before freshly replaying in his mind. How he was ambushed, how he was outnumbered, how the Demons tortured him until administering a final blow that should have killed him. He remembered something, or rather _someone_ coming to his rescue. But he was half delusional at the time and he could have sworn it was Anakin who was there with him. But that couldn’t possibly be—

“You’re finally awake,” Obi-Wan’s thoughts were interrupted by none other than the Demon himself as Anakin sauntered in through the bedroom’s door, leaning his body against the frame as he folded his arms across his bare chest.

He simply stared at the Demon with a shocked expression on his face, refusing to believe that what happened last night was actually true. That it was indeed Anakin coming to his rescue and saving his life. His eyes briefly scanned Anakin’s toned body, marveling at his lean and muscular form compared to his own before he realized what he was doing and quickly averted his gaze, realizing too late that Anakin had already seen him gawking at him.

Anakin smirked and then advanced further into his own bedroom, observing Angel’s features and the undeniable blush ghosting over Obi-Wan’s cheeks in the morning rays of the sunlight peeking through the blinds on the windows. His hair was even brighter than he’d last remembered, the rays picking up the auburn in Obi-Wan’s locks and making it seem like the Angel was burning. It was quite an appealing sight, reminding Anakin of Hell itself. And then he frowned and clicked his tongue, drawing Obi-Wan’s gaze back to him.

“What the hell were you _thinking_ ?” he hissed, baring his sharp canines as he glared at Obi-Wan. “You could have been _killed_ , were on the verge of _dying_.”

“You saved me,” Obi-Wan’s voice was soft, a melody to Anakin’s ears which made his heart painfully throb in his chest. “ _Why_?”

“Because you had no right to die that way,” the Demon spat. “I wouldn’t have allowed that.”

“ _Wouldn’t have allowed that_?” Obi-Wan repeated, his eyebrows climbing higher on his forehead as he stared at Anakin’s enraged face. “Anakin, if that was the will of God then—”

“Don’t you _dare_ utter _that_ name in my presence,” Anakin hissed and then he was by Obi-Wan’s side in seconds, his eyes burning with amber. “If _He_ cared about you, he wouldn’t have allowed you to go there by yourself and risk your life for these mere humans.”

“There’s a risk in everything we do,” Obi-Wan sighed, rolling in the bed to relieve the ache at his side that was still there, even after Anakin had healed him. 

Anakin clenched his teeth, a growl resonating from deep within his chest. This foolish Angel still did not understand his reasons as to why he saved him. 

“Where am I?” Obi-Wan suddenly asked, lifting his head from the pillow to look around. He was in what appeared to be a rather expensive penthouse, decorated with quite a taste for exotics and screaming its expense. 

“You’re in my place,” Anakin answered, deciding to humour the Angel with the answers to see his reaction. 

Obi-Wan returned his gaze back to Anakin, only then realizing how close the Demon actually was to the bed he was laying on, practically feeling the heat radiating off the Demon’s body. He could quite clearly see the pronounced ridges and lines on Anakin’s body from his defined muscles that flexed with each of his movements. His line of sight followed straight down to the deep v-shaped cuts of Anakin’s abdominal muscles that stopped short of the meeting point hidden by the low rise of Anakin’s silky black sleeping pants, the only piece of clothing he seemed to wear as he stood barefoot by Obi-Wan’s side.

“Like what you see?” Anakin’s haughty voice was taunting Obi-Wan as he watched the Angel squirm in his bed.

Obi-Wan tried clearing his throat. “Wh-where are my clothes?”

“You don’t remember?” Anakin smirked. “You were practically soaked with your own blood. I didn’t want that mess in my own house. I stripped your clothes and threw them away,” he finished nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. 

“You did _what_?” Obi-Wan hissed, quickly rising himself to a sitting position only to wince and cry out in pain, instantly drawing the Demon’s attention as Anakin leaned over Obi-Wan, his expression dark and— was it worry Obi-Wan saw in his eyes?

“Don’t try to move,” Anakin’s voice was wrong and Obi-Wan lifted his head to find the Demon’s face only inches from his own, his breath hitching in his throat. “You haven’t fully healed yet,” Anakin whispered, fascinated to find that Obi-Wan’s blue eyes weren’t quite as blue as he thought them to be, finding a speck of grey dots mixed in with the overall color.

It was Obi-Wan who broke the silence first, falling back on the bed to create some space. “I do require clothing if you want me to leave your presence as soon as I’m able to. I hardly think you’d want me to parade around nude—”

“What makes you think I would let you leave so soon?” Anakin growled and then climbed on top of the bed, swinging his leg over to straddle Obi-Wan’s hips, effectively silencing his Angel as Obi-Wan stared at him with wide eyes, a foreign expression crossing the Angel’s face. “And what makes you think I wouldn’t want you to parade around nude in front of me? I think I quite like what you have to offer, my pretty Angel.”

Obi-Wan flushed, staring at the Demon hovering above him, his pulse quickening despite his attempts to quiet down his hammering heart. 

Anakin grinned, a feral expression crossing his own features as he slowly started grinding against Obi-Wan’s hips, watching every single one of the Angel’s expressions, ranging from absolute mortification to a hidden bliss and arousal spiking through Obi-Wan’s body as the latter tried to turn his head away and hide his gaze.

“Don’t hide from me,” the Demon growled, using one of his hands to turn Obi-Wan’s face back to him by gently grabbing his chin while his other hand rested by Obi-Wan’s head as he supported his own weight over the Angel’s body. “I want to see your face.”

“Anakin, what’s—”

“I want to see what other expressions you can make,” Anakin’s eyes darkened, his head dropping closer to Obi-Wan. “I want to learn every little thing about you, what sounds you make, what you taste like, how your body responds to my touches…”

He trailed off, shooting Obi-Wan one final look before closing the distance between their lips, enveloping Obi-Wan’s senses with his ferociousness as he devoured the Angel’s mouth with a sort of an abandonment that made Obi-Wan’s head spin and his senses set ablaze by an internal fire coursing through his veins. 

Anakin smirked and then deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue inside the Angel’s mouth, marveling at the exquisite taste as he toyed with Obi-Wan’s own tongue, only then registering the muffled sounds the Angel below him was making. It most definitely sounded like small whimpers and cries, muffled by Anakin’s own mouth. How interesting.

Just as quickly as it started, he let go of Obi-Wan’s mouth, lifting his head to stare at the Angel below him as Obi-Wan tried to regain his breathing, loudly panting as he watched the Demon with an apprehension in his eyes. Anakin licked his lips, drawing Obi-Wan’s gaze back to his lips. 

“Such a pretty sight,” Anakin whispered, noticing the deep blush coloring Obi-Wan’s fair skin. 

“Anakin, you need to—” Obi-Wan’s words died in his throat when Anakin’s hand, the one that was no longer holding the Angel’s face, had found its way down under the covers, finding its target as he enveloped Obi-Wan’s soft length in his grip, drawing a startled gasp from the Angel's mouth. 

“I need to _what_?” the Demon grinned, sending a mocked expression towards Obi-Wan as he played with his length, watching as Obi-Wan struggled to formulate the response, his body rigidly stiff as he tried to fight off Anakin’s touch. It proved to be useless when soon the soft length started to feel more rigid and solid in Anakin’s hands, growing larger under his expert touch as he continued to pump Obi-Wan’s cock.

“P-please,” Obi-Wan finally cried, unable to hold in his pleasured moans that spilled from his lips. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Anakin whispered, dragging his fingers across the enlarged shaft, drawing more gasps and moans from the Angel below him. 

“Please stop,” Obi-Wan begged when his own body betrayed him and he tried thrusting his hips into Anakin’s hand.

Anakin suddenly paused and Obi-Wan frowned, looking up at the Demon in confusion to see that Anakin’s face morphed into the same indifference he had seen him wearing many times over the course of centuries of knowing him.

“What—”

“As you wish,” and in an instant, Anakin had let go of Obi-Wan’s aching length, leaving his bedside all together as he made his way towards the exit of the bedroom, leaving Obi-Wan feeling confused and, if he was truthful with himself, quite disappointed that Anakin had actually listened to him for once. 

“Where are you going?” he couldn’t help himself as he cried out after Anakin’s retreating figure, trying to forget about the stiffness between his legs and the way his body trembled from unsatiated need coursing through his veins.

“You told me to stop,” Anakin cast him a look as he made it to the door. “So I stopped.”

“But—”

“You know where to find me,” the Demon sneered. “You’ll come to me when you’re ready, my pretty Angel. Until then, rest. You’ll need to save your energy for later,” he sent Obi-Wan a piercing look before leaving the room altogether, leaving Obi-Wan feeling more confused and frustrated with the damn Demon than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayee, sorry for being silent for a while, life has been busy. But I've cooked up something very delicious for all you lovelies :p A weekly fix of Obikin smut with some tease :3 Of course this is but a taste... so I will see you all next chapter while you enjoy this ~

The nature of the Demon was an enigma to many. Some considered him to be an epicenter of evil, some worshipped him more than they worshipped God, and there were some that had made deals with the Demon himself and had sold their souls in exchange for things they desired the most.

It was _always_ about the desire. The Demon’s hunger was fed off those with the wicked desires of them all. It was just a game for him after all. Those who dared to make a deal with him knew they were playing with the fire. And he enjoyed watching them torment themselves once the deal was complete. Because there were _always_ consequences, a fine print or stipulations that no one ever dared to question aloud. Until it was too late. Until he consumed the poor souls and dragged them to Hell. 

The Demon _never_ was the one to desire things. 

Until now.

And it grated on his nerves more than ever as he paced around the space of his living room, holding a glass of bourbon in his hands as he ever so often would take a few gulping sips of the burning liquid and then impatiently glance towards the bedroom and what laid beyond the slightly ajar door.

He could hear the sound of running water. The ever changing direction of the water as the droplets splashed against the body of another being currently occupying the Demon’s fresher. Obi-Wan was surely taking his time, if the clock was any indication of how much time he spent taking a shower, not that the Demon was keeping track of such silly things. 

His hearing was fine, _perfect_ , much more acute than that of the human being, and he couldn’t deny the sounds his ears were picking up, coming from the closed door to the bathroom. Obi-Wan was trying to muffle himself, but even with the cascading water and the wall separating the Demon from the Angel, Anakin was more than sure why Obi-Wan was taking his sweet time. It was the occasional grunts and low mewling sounds and soft gasps, accompanied by the aggressive slap of water with the unmistakable pound of flesh against flesh, that was making the Demon lose his own mind. Because he wasn’t there to witness his Angel pleasuring himself as the latter jerked himself off and tried to make himself come from the earlier teasing Anakin subjected his Angel too. And it was making him _mad_ as his own cock painfully throbbed in the confines of his own pants, a constant reminder that he needed to come too.

The sounds soon stopped and so did the water, and Anakin immediately gulped down the rest of his drink, reaching for another fill of bourbon when his side vision caught a whirl of black and he turned his head to find Obi-Wan standing at the threshold with his body covered by the silky black lining sheet he grabbed from the bed, his hair still wet and dripping down on the marble floor under his feet.

Anakin raised his eyebrow, ignoring the lump in his throat when he imagined that Obi-Wan was quite literally nude under the sheet and all he had to do was rip that thing off and take him right there and then—

“I suppose you don’t have any spare clothes I could borrow from you?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice quiet but the blush on his cheeks and his still rapid breaths betraying his earlier activities in the shower. 

“I do,” Anakin lazily replied, refilling his glass with the dark liquor. “But I’m not the one to share.”

Obi-Wan scoffed and then focused Anakin with his glare. “I’m not in any position to ask more of you, but I would _really_ like to have something to wear instead of having this sheet over my body.”

“What’s wrong with the sheet?” Anakin nonchalantly asked, shrugging his bare shoulders. “I quite like the look you created there,” he nodded his head towards Obi-Wan as he leaned himself against the bar, taking a sip of his liquor. “You should have become a clothes designer instead of an Angel.”

“Will you cut it out?” Obi-Wan seethed, stepping closer to the Demon. 

“ _Oh_ ?” Anakin smirked. “You look quite _delicious_ when you get angry like that, my dear Obi-Wan. If you were going for a more menacing look, I do suggest you put something on—”

“You’re unbelievable,” Obi-Wan hissed, shaking his head, more droplets of water falling down on the floor. “I’m leaving.”

And before he could make even one step, the Demon was in front of him, his drink long forgotten as he stood in all his height in front of Obi-Wan, his eyes blazing with fire. 

“No, you’re not,” Anakin growled.

“You can’t keep me here,” the Angel retorted, lifting his chin as he stared up at the Demon. He was never as annoyed as he was now that Anakin was taller than him. 

“Wanna bet on that?” Anakin replied. “You’re in no position to argue with me. You can barely even stand, let alone walk or _teleport_. The last thing we both want is for you to end up in some alley half-way dead and for humans to find you.”

“I never thought you to be a caring one,” Obi-Wan scoffed. “Last I remembered you barely cared about what I do with my life.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Obi-Wan,” Anakin growled. “I still hardly care _what_ you do—”

“Goodbye then,” and he was already trying to sidestep around the towering Demon but not before he was roughly grabbed by the shoulder, making him gasp in startlement when his face was inches away from the scowling and rather angry looking Demon staring down at him. 

“Did I not make myself clear?” Anakin hissed, his voice low and deep, danger lurking in the depths of his blazing eyes. “You. Are. Not. Going. Anywhere.”

“Let go of me,” Obi-Wan hissed back. 

“You don’t get to make the demands here, pretty little thing,” Anakin smirked when he saw how his nickname angered Obi-Wan. “You’re my _guest_. In my house. So you’ll behave like the polite guest you ought to be when someone is offering you their help.”

“A _guest_?” Obi-Wan sneered. “You mean more like a prisoner? You won’t even give me any damn clothes to wear!”

“Oh to Hell with that,” Anakin rolled his eyes and then pushed Obi-Wan back and away from him. “I never knew how clingy you were to material things.”

“I am _not—”_

“You act like those humans,” he continued. “All they care about is their own image and how others perceive them. _We_ weren’t born to wear any damn clothes, Obi-Wan.”

“That doesn’t mean—”

“But if you _so_ insist,” Anakin continued as he rolled his eyes, not letting Obi-Wan finish his sentence as he stripped of the only thing he wore on his body, the same silky black sleeping pants he wore when he first greeted Obi-Wan, and then threw them at Obi-Wan who failed to catch them in his shock as he stared at Anakin with wide eyes, or rather the exposed _part_ of him that was bulging out and standing stiff at attention that was given to him. He found he rather liked the look on his Angel's face.

“Wh-what are you _doing_ ?” Obi-Wan sputtered, finally realizing he stared for way too long at Anakin’s lower part of his body, his cheeks flaming with heat, his eyes roaming around anywhere _but_ Anakin. 

“I’m giving you some clothes to wear,” Anakin shrugged, watching Obi-Wan’s obvious discomfort which only made him smile wider as he walked around the living room to pick up his forgotten drink and plop down on the plush couch at the center of the room right in the view of Obi-Wan, who still tried to avoid looking at him. “You _wanted_ it, didn’t you?”

He didn’t miss the way his words made Obi-Wan react, his cheeks flaming even brighter as the latter fidgeted on the spot, drawing the black sheet tighter around his own body. But how could a thin material hide anything from the Demon’s eyes? It was obvious that Anakin’s unbashful reveal had made Obi-Wan’s own cock twitch, only reminding him with fervent intensity of what he was doing in the shower only a few minutes back, touching himself as he imagined Anakin’s hands all over his body. 

“I’m not— I don’t—” Obi-Wan stammered, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. 

“ _Liar_ ,” Anakin grinned and then leaned himself back against the backrest, spreading his legs wide as he started palming his aching length with his own hand. “I know what you desire the most.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help himself. His eyes were drawn to Anakin’s hand, languidly running up and down his thick shaft. He couldn’t help _but_ stare. Anakin was much larger than he was and much thicker, but the skin looked just as soft as his own, and the velvety head looked just as he pictured it to be when he stroked himself in the shower. His own cock twitched, a heat going straight down his crotch and then he felt himself growing hard, faster than he could stop himself but by then it was already too late because the Demon saw. 

The stiffness poking out from the opening in the seams of the sheet that Obi-Wan had completely forgotten about still draped over his body. There was no point hiding it from Anakin’s view because the other had already seen it. The way Obi-Wan’s length twitched with each of Anakin’s movements on his own cock, imagining himself touching Anakin’s cock with his own hands. He swallowed, the noise loud and quite distinctive. Anakin grinned.

“You make the most interesting noises,” he observed as he halted his movements, hissing as his fingers swept over the sensitive part of his skin. “I couldn’t help but overhear you in the shower.”

Obi-Wan flushed but remained silent. His eyes were drawn to the fluid seeping out of Anakin’s cock. He had the sudden desire to taste it. 

“I can’t help but remember that you never thanked me,” Anakin continued, watching as Obi-Wan finally snapped his eyes to his face. 

“What?” the poor thing sounded confused, his voice hoarse and dry. 

“You never thanked me for saving you,” Anakin pointed out. “And I did try so _hard_ to keep you safe and alive.”

Obi-Wan balked. “I-I…” he couldn’t find his voice. 

“Ungrateful little thing,” the Demon tsked, resuming his touches as he increased his pace. “I wonder what your punishment should be for not repaying the favor I’ve given you.”

“What?” Obi-Wan was still confused. No, more like terrified. It only aroused the Demon more and he licked his lips.

“What would you do, Obi-Wan? How were you going to thank me for saving your life?”

Obi-Wan stared, his eyes once more drawn to Anakin’s hand. And then he took a step, and then another, and then another, as though his body was controlled by the invisible string of his master while he was a puppet, and he was in front of the couch Anakin was occupying, now having a much clearer view of Anakin’s cock.

“Tell me what you desire the most,” Anakin whispered, watching Obi-Wan’s face.

“I—” his voice cracked. “It is _forbidden_ ,” he whispered. 

“Which makes it that much more fun to break the rules,” the Demon grinned. “Don’t you think so, my dear Obi-Wan?”

His own cock painfully throbbed and Obi-Wan could no longer deny the want coursing through his veins as he stared at the beautiful but deadly Demon in front of him. To succumb to such desires was to sentence his own death. He should have walked away. He should have used the last ounce of strength to leave this place. Instead, he found himself on his knees in front of the Demon’s legs, his sheet sprawled in a heaping mess under him, forgotten as he watched with perverted hunger at the Demon’s looming member mere inches from his face. 

“Show me how much you wanted this,” Anakin’s own voice was but a whisper, hoarse and laced with his own need, and Obi-Wan didn’t need any more enticements as he hungrily enveloped his lips around Anakin’s length, letting a small moan leave his lips in pure content as he started greedily sucking Anakin’s cock. 

“Such a greedy little thing,” he heard Anakin’s voice above his head, which only made him shiver in excitement as he finally lapped the first drop of arousal from the Demon’s tip, whining at the exquisite taste hitting his taste buds and wanting to taste _more_. 

“You look so pretty sucking my cock,” Anakin continued and then Obi-Wan felt the Demon’s fingers weaving through his still wet locks, pushing him further down his length. “What would your God say if he saw you on your knees in such a vulgar position, my dear Obi-Wan? Do you think he would be angry? Or appalled that I managed to seduce one of his precious Archangels?”

Obi-Wan tried to lift his head but was pushed further down the Demon’s length, making him gag as he fought with the intrusion past his comfort level. 

“Don’t fight it, Obi-Wan,” Anakin groaned. “Your mouth was designed for my cock. Your precious God knew what he was creating when he made you. You exist solely for me. Your body, your mind, your soul… it’s all _mine_.”

Obi-Wan whined, spit forming at the corners of his mouth as he struggled with Anakin’s size. It was all too much, His virgin throat couldn’t take much more of the Demon’s length and he wasn’t even midway through. He gripped Anakin’s legs, trying to push himself away from the pressure on his head and finally, reluctantly on Anakin’s part, Obi-Wan was released as he gasped for breath, spit drooling down his chin. 

“Such a pretty sight,” Anakin grinned when Obi-Wan’s eyes found his. “You are beginning to look more like my bitch.”

Obi-Wan shuddered, another whine escaping his lips. He shouldn’t be reacting to the Demon’s worlds this way. He should be appalled, should be disgusted with himself that he allowed his weakness to take control over him. Instead, his eyes glazed and he throbbed, his own cock leaking down his shaft. 

“You want to be _my_ bitch, don’t you?” Anakin whispered, trailing his fingers down Obi-Wan’s cheek. “You want me to possess you, to ravage you? To make you mine? To brand you?”

Obi-Wan could only whimper.

“You have to say the words, my dear one,” the Demon whispered. “You have to agree to sell your soul to me,” his eyes flashed. “And only then can I give you what you _truly_ desire.”

Obi-Wan took a shuddering breath. 

This was it. The deciding moment before he damned them both. 

“Yes,” he whispered. “I want to be _yours_.”

Before everything went to Hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyeee, I hope you didn't miss me too much. Sorry, I had to find my muse and well, she finally bestowed me with this chapter in the middle of the night, so forgive me if there are any grammar misspellings or mistakes. But to make it up to you, I present to you what you've all been patiently waiting for. Until next time ~

“ _Anakin_.”

“Shhh, don’t fight it. Try to relax,” Anakin’s voice murmured against Obi-Wan’s ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Obi-Wan’s spine.

“I _can’t—”_

“Yes, you can,” Anakin’s voice sounded much more insistent with a hint of gruffness.

“But why must we do it out _here_?” Obi-Wan hissed, feeling the intrusion between his legs, pressure pushing past his tight opening as Anakin worked on getting him loose. 

“Because,” Anakin smirked, slipping another finger inside Obi-Wan’s tight walls. “This is a perfect view for your God, don’t you think?”

Obi-Wan failed to respond, instead letting out a slight whimper as he gritted his teeth, painfully gripping the railing of the balcony with his hands. Both he and Anakin were standing out on the balcony on the top floor of the penthouse which was part of the night club Anakin was so frequently visiting in his spare time. They were the only ones occupying this level, so the chance of them being seen by anyone else was minimal to none. Still, Obi-Wan felt unsettled and _hot_ , his breaths coming out in short spurs as he fought with the natural response of his body to Anakin’s ministrations.

“You’re too tense,” Anakin observed, slipping his freed hand to the front of Obi-Wan’s body and grabbing his semi-hard cock. “I promise it won’t be as bad as you are imagining it to be,” he whispered, giving his precious Angel a few pumps with his hand.

“Do you tell that— _argh—_ to every Angel you screw with?” Obi-Wan suppressed a moan, pressing his back against the Demon’s chest if only to try and stabilize himself.

He heard Anakin chuckle, his breaths ruffling Obi-Wan’s locks. “You’re the _only_ Angel, my dear Obi-Wan,” before proceeding with moving his fingers inside Obi-Wan’s tight hole, drawing a harsh moan from the Angel’s lips. “Just like that, my pretty little bitch. I want to hear you scream my name.”

Obi-Wan groaned, both from pleasure and pain racking through his body, as he felt the Demon’s fingers stretching him loose, pushing him to his limits while simultaneously pumping him with his hand and making him impossibly hard and overly sensitive. A proof of which was Obi-Wan’s throaty moans each time Anakin would squeeze his cock and run his fingers through the sensitive parts of his skin. 

“Anakin, _please_ ,” he finally moaned when Anakin curled his fingers and hit something deep within him which made Obi-Wan see stars and his toes curl from pleasure.

“Please what?” the Demon chuckled without stopping his relentless movements, only increasing his speed as Obi-Wan finally adjusted to the intrusion and started to enjoy the fullness and the burning sensation each friction of Anakin’s fingers brought to him. 

“Just… argh… will you—”“ Obi-Wan was breathless.

“Use your words, my dear one,” Anakin chided, stopping his movements all together and causing Obi-Wan to whine. 

“Anakin,” he gasped, trying to move his hips but his movements were stopped by the Demon’s strong hold on his cock, squeezing him tightly as a warning to remain still. “ _Please_ ,” he begged, tears stinging his eyes. “Just fuck me.”

“Tsk,” Anakin clicked his tongue, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck as he licked his exposed skin. “Such a foul mouth. I never knew you had it in you.”

Obi-Wan groaned, an impatient sound leaving his lips. “I thought _you_ wanted it.”

Anakin suddenly withdrew from Obi-Wan, making him frown at the loss of contact both in the front and behind his body, and then suddenly he was turned around, his back painfully slammed against the railing of the balcony as he gasped. He watched with a bemused expression at Anakin’s own expression, something dark and dangerous lurking in the depths of those amber eyes. 

“What—”

“Do _you_ not want it then?” the Demon suddenly asked, his tone harsh which took Obi-Wan by surprise. He tried to recall the recent thing he’d told Anakin, realizing only then his own mistake. 

“Wait, no, I mean—” he sputtered, his face reddening, goosebumps covering his fair skin as the wind picked up and blew over his naked form. “I want it - I didn’t mean it like _that—”_

“You can’t escape this,” Anakin hissed. “You agreed to it. You sold your soul to me. You are _mine_.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan started.

“You belong to _me_ ,” he continued, his voice rising a notch. “You can’t turn it back. You can’t claw your way back to your God and ask for his forgiveness.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan whispered, stepping closer to the angered Demon, his amber eyes watching Obi-Wan’s every move. “I know,” he repeated, lifting his hand and trailing his fingers along Anakin’s cheek, silently marveling at the beauty the Demon possessed. It wasn’t fair to be so beautiful, yet so _deadly_ and so _forbidden_. 

“I want _him_ to see,” Anakin hoarsely whispered, leaning into his Angel’s touch. “I want him to know who you belong to.”

“Which is why you brought us out here,” Obi-Wan chuckled, slightly shaking his head. “That means everyone else will see it too.”

“Let them,” Anakin’s eyes blazed. “After tonight no one will question your allegiance nor your fidelity to me. They will know, and they won’t be able to do anything about it.”

“Unless they prosecute us,” Obi-Wan gravely reminded him. “Which they will. God is not as forgiving as everyone believes him to be.”

“They won’t if they can’t find us,” Anakin answered and the tone with which he said it made Obi-Wan frown.

“What are you talking about—” he gasped when he felt Anakin’s hand back on his throbbing length, the desire spiking through his blood and making him forget all about the things he meant to ask Anakin before he found himself on the balcony, stark naked and being expertly handled by Anakin’s hands. 

“Mhm,” he moaned, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as Anakin increased his pace. He felt more fingers sneaking up behind him, checking his loosened hole.

“You’re ready for me,” Anakin declared and Obi-Wan’s only answer was a low moan, his brain only registering the feeling in between his legs, the growing need of release creeping in and clouding his rationality.

“Wrap your arms around me,” Obi-Wan focused his eyes at Anakin, complying with his demand as he wrapped his arms around the Demon’s neck and was instantly hauled up in the air by his strong hands, the Demon carrying him to the smooth wall of the balcony and pressing him against the stone as Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around the small of Anakin’s back.

“Relax,” Anakin instructed, noticing his Angel’s panicked look at the realization of how _large_ he actually was compared to his fingers. “I will go slow, _trust me_.”

Obi-Wan _tried_ to relax, as much as the current situation allowed him to. He watched with hooded eyes as Anakin spit on his hand and coated his member with his saliva, repeating the motion several times until he was thoroughly lubricated and his cock was drenched with spit. He briefly wondered if perhaps an actual lubricant would have been better but then the question died in his throat when he felt Anakin’s presence by his puckered hole, slowly starting to push himself in. 

“Relax,” Anakin reminded him, his voice slightly breathless as he slowly worked himself in, inch by inch, stopping every few seconds to allow Obi-Wan to adjust. It was the most exquisite and the most foreign sensation Obi-Wan had _ever_ experienced, and he wasn’t yet sure if he was enjoying it or if he wanted it to end before it even began. 

“Just like that,” Anakin praised, his eyes finding his Angel’s and he groaned. “Fuck, Obi-Wan, you’re so _tight_.”

Obi-Wan shuddered, the praise going straight to his aching cock. Anakin continued pushing, low groans periodically escaping his throat as he felt his Angel shuddering and involuntarily squeezing his muscles around Anakin’s cock. It took everything out of his self control to not just plunge deep inside his Angel’s cunt and ravage him right there and then. After what felt like an eternity to him, the minutes feeling like agonized centuries of time in Hell, he finally sheathed himself all the way inside Obi-Wan, stopping to catch his breath, watching as his Angel struggled to adjust to his intrusive size. 

“You look so beautiful like that,” he whispered, drawing Obi-Wan’s gaze to him. “Taking my cock so well.”

Obi-Wan flushed, unable to tear his gaze away from Anakin’s own heated gaze, the proximity of their bodies doing nothing to subdue the inner fire coursing through his veins. The Demon chuckled, dropping his head low to plant a kiss on his Angel’s skin, a junction between his neck and the shoulder. 

“You’ve adjusted well, my dear one,” he murmured, licking at Obi-Wan’s skin and then grazing it with his teeth, drawing sharp breath from his lover. “So well, that I think you’re ready to experience what it’s like to be fucked by the Demon himself.”

Obi-Wan whimpered, tightening his hold on Anakin’s neck. He was _more_ than ready, an itch that was there from before when Anakin was only using his fingers had returned with renewed intensity, giving Obi-Wan no reprieve as he impatiently rolled his hips only to feel the thickness and fullness within him moving and hitting the spot that made him hoarsely moan. 

“So pretty,” he distinctly heard the Demon murmur, nipping at his skin and forming red welts on his neck that would take days if not weeks to disappear. Branding him. Marking Obi-Wan as his. “Such a pretty bitch, whining for my cock.”

Obi-Wan failed to suppress another moan. “Just, _please_ ,” he hoarsely whispered, opening his eyes to send a pleading look towards Anakin. “Please fuck me.”

“Is that what you _really_ want?” the Demon asked, his lips wearing an all-knowing smirk. He was enjoying this way too much and Obi-Wan was truly at his mercy.

“ _Yes_ ,” the Angel cried, once again trying to rotate his hips but to no avail. This was becoming too frustrating. “I haven’t been more sure in my life. _Fuck me._ ”

“So demanding,” Anakin chuckled, rolling his eyes. “You will be a heaping soaking mess by the time I’m done with you.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Obi-Wan hissed as he felt the first thrust of Anakin’s hips, an explorative movement to test out Obi-Wan’s readiness. He was slicked from the inside, his cunt hot and ready and pulsing around Anakin’s length. 

It was all Anakin needed to start thrusting inside of Obi-Wan, his movements rapid and hard, each slap of his hips followed by his Angel’s guttural moans as he pulled himself almost to the tip and then sheathed back in with a slap of his hips, hitting the spot inside of his Angel that made Obi-Wan whine with a high-pitched wail. He sounded like the bitch he was. He made sure to remind Obi-Wan.

“Look at you,” he groaned, keeping up the brisk pace with his harsh thrusts. “You look less like an Angel and more like my bitch. My pretty little whore.”

His words only made Obi-Wan wail louder, his eyes rolled in the back of his head. “If you keep up with your loud crying the whole Heaven will hear you,” Anakin chuckled, feeling as Obi-Wan squeezed him particularly hard with his inner muscles. “Although I don’t mind. You make such pretty noises.”

Obi-Wan grunted, biting his lips to prevent himself from crying. The fast pacing and the harsh thrusts combined with the roll of Anakin’s hips were making Obi-Wan into what he was promised to end up looking like. Like a heaping mess. But that didn’t stop him from voicing his thoughts in a throaty voice, one befitting that of a thoroughly fucked whore.

“Your cock...” he gasped, digging his fingernails into Anakin’s skin. “...Is _so fucking big_. It’s tearing me apart.”

The Demon chuckled at that. “You won’t be able to properly walk for days.”

“Mhm,” Obi-Wan moaned. “But it… argh… feels so _good_ ,” and just to make his point he let out another throaty moan mixed with his cries. 

Anakin grinned and then sneaked one of his hands in between their bodies to stroke Obi-Wan’s neglected length which was oozing with his precum and coating his entire length with his fluid. He wasn’t expecting Obi-Wan to scream, startling him to a complete stop. 

“Fuck, _Oh God_ ,” he moaned, and then erupted all over Anakin’s hand, his cum freely shooting out of his tip and coating both of their stomachs while he pulsed around Anakin’s fingers which were deftly working his cock and milking out the last drops of his unexpected orgasm. 

“Such a pretty sight,” Anakin murmured, bringing the hand that was coated in his Angel’s release and tasting it on his tongue while he licked his fingers clean, enjoying the way Obi-Wan was watching him with wide eyes, still glazed with his post-orgasmic state. “And you taste so good too,” he licked the last drop, opening his mouth to show Obi-Wan the milky substance coating his tongue before plunging it inside Obi-Wan’s mouth as he kissed him.

“Mhm,” Obi-Wan protested, fighting the sudden intrusion but unable to do anything as he tasted himself on Anakin’s tongue. It was only when he finally swallowed that Anakin finally pulled away, both of their lips swollen from the prolonged and aggressive kissing each had partaken in. 

“Don’t you agree?” Anakin smirked, resuming his pacing.

“I had _never—”_

“Get used to it,” Anakin growled. “Because you’ll be tasting yourself just as much as you will be tasting me.”

Obi-Wan balked, ready to argue with Anakin but not before the latter rolled his hips and plunged inside Obi-Wan with an aggressive thrust of his hips, rendering him speechless. All Obi-Wan could do was hang his mouth open and moan, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he was roughly handled by the Demon, each thrust and slap of the hips resonating through the air, wet sounds soon following as Obi-Wan’s hole completely loosened up and was slicked with sinful fluids, greedily taking Anakin’s whole cock inside his cunt. 

“It is a pity the Angels and Demons can’t breed,” Anakin groaned, his movements becoming more sporadic. He was getting closer to his own release. “Because you would look quite lovely carrying my children,” he breathed, another groan spilling past his lips.

“Oh fuck,” Obi-Wan moaned in unison, his own cock standing at attention once again and throbbing with need.

“I guess you’d just have to take all of my seed,” Anakin’s voice was breathless. 

“Oh God, _yes_ ,” Obi-Wan pleaded. “Please, fill me up. Cum inside of me, _please_.”

The Demon groaned, and with one last thrust, hilted himself all the way in to the base of his cock inside his Angel’s cunt, spurting his own release as he pulsed inside Obi-Wan’s tight hole, filling him up with his hot substance to the point of overfilling him, resulting in his seed dripping out of Obi-Wan’s hole and drip down on the floor between them. 

But he wasn’t done. He grabbed onto Obi-Wan’s cock, making the Angel cry out from overstimulation as he started pumping him in his hand, drawing yet another looming orgasm from Obi-Wan as he shuddered in his hand and let out a high-pitched wail, thrashing in his hold as he begged him to stop, only for the Demon to grin and increase his pace until Obi-Wan was a heaping mess, gushing out whatever much was left from his previous release into Anakin’s hand with a loud cry of Anakin’s name leaving his Angel’s lips.

It was a beautiful sight. 

“So pretty,” Anakin murmured when his Angel collapsed into his chest, his arms barely holding onto Anakin’s neck, his tight muscles still squeezing Anakin’s cock with each twitch of his body. “You did so well, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan did not respond, still trying to regain his breathing and control the tremors in his body. He was exhausted. Both from the fighting the night before and his near death experience, and from the extreme and brain-fucking sex he was subjected to.

“You’re so full of me,” Anakin noted as he scooped up some of the cum that had leaked out of Obi-Wan’s hole with his fingers. “So full that your cunt can’t hold it all in. We surely don’t want to waste it, now do we?”

Obi-Wan raised his head, tiredly looking at Anakin to see him holding up fingers coated in his release next to Obi-Wan’s lips. It was no longer a question as to what Anakin wanted him to do. Obi-Wan obediently opened up his mouth and sucked on Anakin’s fingers, cleaning him up like Anakin did earlier to him, licking his fingers clean and tasting the Demon in his mouth. It was an exquisite taste, one he knew he was going to learn to like if there was any indication that they would continue with their rutting. Because there was no doubt in Obi-Wan’s mind that they wouldn’t. 

“That’s a good boy,” Anakin praised and Obi-Wan shuddered, a small whine escaping his lips as Anakin once again plunged his tongue inside his mouth, hungrily devouring his lips as he tasted himself on Obi-Wan’s tongue. When he pulled away, he gave Obi-Wan a cheeky grin, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “I think we gave them quite a show.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “Anakin!”

“I wasn’t the one calling out to your God,” Anakin smirked to which the Angel flushed. “If you didn’t catch his attention before, you certainly did when you screamed his name.”

“I didn’t—”

“But the fun is over,” Anakin had become quite serious, pulling out of Obi-Wan to his surprised cry, stumbling over his cotton legs as Anakin had to support his Angel’s weight with his hands. “We can’t waste any more minutes in this word.”

“What the Hell are you spewing about?” Obi-Wan exclaimed.

“Because,” and suddenly Obi-Wan’s vision was obstructed by Anakin’s large wings, shielding him from the world and the presence of others that had suddenly appeared next to them. “They are here.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... sorry for the disappearance you guys, but I'm finally here with the last update. it's shorter than the last few chapters but filled with a lot of filth :p (like a lot, so be warned)
> 
> P.S. I'm so excited for Hayden to come back as Darth Vader in Kenobi series... can't wait for all the tension and drama. Welcome back you barbecued son of a mess :)
> 
> Happy Holidays! And enjoy ~

“Anakin, wait—” Obi-Wan gasped, clutching to the Demon’s back. “I can’t—”

“Yes, you can,” Anakin growled.

“Angels don’t belong in the netherworld,” Obi-Wan exclaimed. “You know that better than anyone— if you bring me there, I’ll—”

The Demon shot him an angry look, tightening his hold on the Angel. “You won’t die, Obi-Wan.”

“And will Lucifer permit that?” Obi-Wan asked with a meek voice. 

“Lucifer will understand more than anyone,” Anakin almost laughed at the irony. “His Father was the one to kick him out of Heaven— you  _ know _ the story.”

“But the others—” the Angel protested. “They  _ hate _ Angels.”

“You are  _ mine _ ,” the Demon snarled. “I marked you as mine. They have no business touching what  _ belongs _ to me.”

Obi-Wan whimpered. “I’ve never been to Hell…”

“Don’t worry,” Anakin smirked. “I think you’ll find yourself liking the place. After all, Demons are not strangers to sex and lust. And there will be  _ plenty _ of that once we get there.”

Obi-Wan only gulped. He wasn’t sure what he signed up for when he sold his soul. But one thing was clear to him— he now belonged to Anakin: his body, his mind, his soul— it was all Anakin’s. And he would lie to himself if he didn’t admit that the thought of being at the Demon’s mercy didn’t bring him any sort of pleasure. Because even now, while Anakin dragged him to the depths of Hell, his body was aching for Demon’s touch. He was irrevocably addicted to Anakin’s cock. His own cock throbbed, leaking beads of precum into Anakin’s skin and the Demon devilishly smirked upon finding his Angel already aroused and wanting for more. 

“Hold on for a bit longer,” Anakin murmured. “I’ll make sure to welcome you to your new home with my cock lodged deep within your hole.”

Obi-Wan could barely wait.

___

“Rule number one,” Anakin hissed into Obi-Wan’s ear. “I don’t want to hear the name of your God from your lips  _ ever _ again.”

Obi-Wan shuddered. “Even while you’re fucking me?”

“ _ Especially _ when I’m fucking you,” the Demon growled as he thrust particualry hard into Obi-Wan’s tight hole. 

“Then what—  _ ah— _ what do you want me to—  _ fuck— _ say,” Obi-Wan was shuddering with each thrust of Anakin’s hips, his hole greedily taking the Demon’s cock.

“You have options,” Anakin answered, straightening himself out as he gripped Angel’s hips in his hands, looking down on Obi-Wan’s perfect back as the latter arched it while barely supporting his body on all fours. The Demon found this position quite to his liking— he could still see Obi-Wan’s face in the mirror in front of them while watching with fascination as his cock disappeared in Obi-Wan’s tight hole. “You can cry out the Devil’s name, or you could scream mine— I would rather prefer you scream mine since I’m the one fucking you.”

Obi-Wan whined, his whole body shuddering and then the Demon rolled his hips and Obi-Wan sputtered, almost falling face down. “Oh fucking Hell,” he screamed, which caused the Demon to chuckle behind him.

“Or you could do that too,” Anakin smirked, grabbing a hold of Obi-Wan’s auburn locks and lifting his head up. “Look at yourself,” he grinned, watching as Obi-Wan’s eyes found his own reflection in the mirror in front of them. “You look so lovely— your expression looks like you’re getting the best fuck of your life. Am I right?”

The Angel only whined, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. There were sinful fluids already covering the surface of the mirror. Obi-Wan had cummed once already, sputtering his release in the most pitiful display of his orgasm as he writhed in Anakin’s hold. 

“Rule number two,” Anakin continued, pausing his movements, causing Obi-Wan to wail in anguish. “If anyone asks, you’re my  _ bitch _ . You don’t look at anyone— don’t even dare to speak to anyone unless you’re in my presence. I don’t want anyone getting any ideas that you are shareable. That’s not how it works here.”

Obi-Wan gasped. “Do I  _ have _ to say those  _ exact _ words?”

“What?” the Demon sneered. “Don’t like anyone knowing that the pretty Archangel fell so low that he’s now Satan’s bitch? Don’t want anyone knowing whose cock you take up your ass every few hours?”

Obi-Wan wailed. “I didn’t— I meant— I—”

“You’re  _ mine _ ,” Anakin snarled again, once again resuming his insistent pace. 

“I’m  _ yours _ ,” Obi-Wan repeated, his eyes glazed with want as he gazed at the Demon through the reflection. 

“Which leads me to rule number three,” the Demon gave Obi-Wan another devilish grin. “You’re to wear a butt plug the hours I’m not fucking you.”

“ _ W-What _ ?” Obi-Wan gasped, his eyes wide open. 

“Don’t sound so shocked, my dear,” Anakin grinned. “I know how anxious you get walking around Hell— you are more relaxed while I’m fucking you than any other time. Did you think I wouldn’t notice how much you crave my touch?”

Obi-Wan was at loss for words. He stared at Anakin’s reflection, his mouth wide open— moaning while the latter fucked his puckered hole. 

“This will remind you of me,” Anakin continued while he retrieved a rather large sized plug out of nowhere and Obi-Wan gulped. “Your hole will never be empty, always filled with  _ something _ . I think you’ll find yourself enjoying it more than anything else in this wretched world. Besides my cock, of course.”

“A-Anakin…” Obi-Wan moaned.

“Oh, forgot one more thing,” Anakin grinned, his movements becoming much more sporadic and urgent as he increased his pace. It was proving too difficult to think— Obi-Wan was losing himself again in the sea of extreme pleasure washing over him, making him a whiny mess as he shuddered against each rough thrust, making his body jolt and his erect cock bob up and down, precum dripping from his tip and creating a small puddle by his knees. He wondered what it was Anakin had forgotten, but then his whole world exploded as he felt himself losing the last bit of his sanity as Anakin finally pushed him to the edge of his release— and with a loud howl Obi-Wan screamed Anakin’s name as he cummed, his cock throbbing as it coated the mirror with more of his seed.

Anakin soon followed, groaning as he stilled himself inside Obi-Wan, relishing the way the Angel skillfully squeezed his cock with his anal muscles. He was a quick learner, his precious Angel, and Anakin’s breath hitched when he released his load, filling Obi-Wan’s womb with his hot seed. Never once had he removed his gaze from Obi-Wan’s face, watching as his Angel succumbed to his own inner world of pure bliss. It was a sight to behold. 

When Obi-Wan finally came about, still stuffed with Anakin’s cock, he finally voiced his question with a hoarse voice. “Wh-what did you forget?”

“Oh,” the Demon shook his head, grinning as he caught Obi-Wan’s gaze. “ _ This _ ,” and then he roughly pulled out, not giving much time for Obi-Wan to acclimate before he plunged the butt plug deep in Obi-Wan’s ass, making the latter choke with a moan. 

“Since I can’t breed you I only ask for one thing,” Anakin watched as Obi-Wan struggled to adjust to the new toy. “I want to watch you inflate with my cum.”

Obi-Wan gasped, and before he could control himself or his body, he moaned, shuddering from Anakin’s words. He felt himself growing  _ again _ , getting harder. It was pitiful— being succumbed so low for his body to react in such a way to the Demon’s words. But he couldn’t deny it— he would do  _ anything _ for his forbidden lover— even wearing the damn plug, being fully stuffed with Anakin’s seed. 

“ _ Fuck _ , look at you,” Anakin growled and then pushed Obi-Wan closer to the mirror, turning him around so he was facing sideways. “You’re fucking full of my cum— I wonder how much your body can take of me before you swell.”

Obi-Wan moaned, watching with fascination as his flat stomach bloated up. He felt  _ full— _ felt like he needed to relieve himself, to expel the fluid from his system, but he couldn’t. Because he’d be wearing the plug until Anakin decided to fuck him again. And fill him up—  _ again _ . 

“Such a pretty sight,” Anakin marveled, rubbing his hand over Obi-Wan’s belly, making the other one moan. “I can give you so much of it, dear Obi. So much you’d be belching on my cum.”

Hell, to think that Obi-Wan was once opposed to this arrangement, that he fought his instincts for so long, always struggling against his inner self to be with Anakin. To think that once, he was appalled at hearing those words directed at him. He would have turned crimson and stuttered for Anakin to be quiet, turn the conversation the other way — or he would just teleport away.

Now though, he only pressed himself closer to the Demon and sighed, watching as Anakin’s large hand laid on top of Obi-Wan’s swollen stomach. 

“Do you agree to all those rules, my dear Obi?” Anakin whispered in his ear.

Obi-Wan let out a soft moan, liking his new nickname from the Demon’s lips. “Y-yes,” he stammered, his voice hoarse with a heavy veil of arousal underlying it. “I-I agree.”

“Good,” the Demon growled, obsessively taking a hold of Obi-Wan’s stiff cock. “Then... shall we continue?”


End file.
